


I will always love you

by Oranges81



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges81/pseuds/Oranges81





	I will always love you

As rice grains and roses fall at your feet,

As the night sky turns to dawn,

And the moon makes way for the sun,

I will always be at peace.

As Winter fades to Spring,

As Summer turns to Fall,

And Years come and go,

I'll always know that you're somewhere nicer then here,

Because as rice grains and roses fall at your feet,

My heart and soul laid bare before you, for all to see.


End file.
